<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary Cuddles by theOfficialSandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751208">Anniversary Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich'>theOfficialSandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Blankets, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Matching Couples Pyjamas, Pyjamas, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker x Michelle Jones</p><p>Peter &amp; MJ celebrate their six month Anniversary, by staying in together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everything from The Official Sandwich</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MJ sat with her legs tucked underneath her, aimlessly scrolling on her phone, while waiting for Peter to come back. They'd both decided not to do anything <em>traditional</em>, (as MJ called it), for their six month anniversary, instead opting for a quiet night in. Which is why they were in Peter's apartment, Netflix ready on MJ's old laptop, coffee table piled high with various snacks, the couch piled higher with blankets. All that was left was the Hot Chocolate. That's what they needed tonight no distractions, no schoolwork, exams (for now), no patrols and no 1am injuries.</p><p>As if on cue, Peter left the kitchen with the two steaming mugs in hand.</p><p>"Took your time." MJ said, playfully, as Peter handed her a mug and sat down beside her.</p><p>"I can take it back y'know." Peter said outstretching his now free hand. However, on the look MJ gave him, he quickly withdrew it. "On seconds thoughts, you keep it."</p><p>MJ smiled sweetly, "Thanks Pete.", before drinking deeply from her mug savouring the taste. Peter always seemed to make the best Hot Chocolates.</p><p>Smiling, Peter unfolded on of the thicker blankets and laid it over their laps, and his legs.</p><p>"What was your first impression of me?" MJ asked, out of the blue.</p><p>"Where's this coming from?" Peter asked, turning to his body face her, cradling the warm mug in his hands.</p><p>"Just curious."</p><p>"You came across as quite shy, that's why the first time you stood up to Flash for me, was so surprising. I knew I had to get to know you better after that."</p><p>"Not the most amazing girl you'd ever met in your life?" MJ said, faking sadness and looking down.</p><p>Peter laughed, setting his mug down and pulling MJ into his side, "MJ you <em>are</em> the most amazing, beautiful, brave person I've ever met. I love you." Peter replied, pressing a kiss in MJ's hair.</p><p>"Hey, the hair kisses are my thing." MJ said, smiling up at her boyfriend.</p><p>"Well I thought you deserved one for a change, as a thank you for making sure I don't bleed out very week."</p><p>"Don't remind me. Actually, I think I also deserve this blanket as well." MJ finished, pulling the blanket completely off of Peter and cocooning herself in it.</p><p>"No please, I'm cold!"</p><p>Relenting almost immediately, MJ shifted her position allowing Peter to sit between her legs. Mainly so she could card her fingers through his soft curls. "You were a bit sappy but thanks for what you said. I love you too."</p><p>Peter hummed contently at the contact, "Sometimes I feel like you stay over just for the hot chocolate."</p><p>"Maybe. You make them the best."</p><p>"What are we gonna watch?"</p><p>"I don't know, we'll probably just end looking and looking but never watching any."</p><p>"I content with just cuddles." Peter replied, snuggling deeper into MJ's chest.</p><p>MJ laughed, "When are you not?"</p><p>After a few minutes of quiet, Peter spoke up, "I think we should get matching pyjamas."</p><p>"Ok, this is coming out of nowhere."</p><p>"I just think it would be a nice idea."</p><p>"To look like a white couple in their thirties?"</p><p>"MJ!" Peter said exasperated.</p><p>"Joking Pete, I'm coming around to the idea, we'd look cute." MJ said, bending down to pick up laptop of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>::::::::::::</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Around two hours later of watching some of the various shows Netflix was recommending, Peter nudged his girlfriend.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Did you have a good anniversary? I know we just stayed in."</p><p>MJ fished under the blanket for Peter's hand, taking it in hers, "It was lovely, honest. Just what we needed."</p><p>Peter smiled, absent mindlessly rubbing his thumb across MJ's hand, mimicking the motions she was making in his hair. Life was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>